Rough Night
Aello: I see. Aello sat there as Devron let her alone with Haddie who was still cleaning up. He gave her way more info than Vas did and as she suspected it was a complicated world where money decided one's fate. Granted she changed her identity and her appearance a bit, she was not to eager to be in the lime light again since it would draw way to much attention. However living in the slums would also be a problem for her since she was not a big fan of abusive males who looked down on females. She had enough of that at whore school as she called it. Since they could not break her spirit with abuse and rape she was forced into the field on a suicide mission. The Red Dove Program sound all profession as a spy school but it was a prison that took prisoners and turned them into expendable, submissive whore/spies for the Alliance. She had no intention of being a part of that life again. After Riley showed her to Jacy's room she entered it and looked around at the limited decor. Life out in the wilderness was rough and people had to live without a lot of things. Seeing as she needed to rest and the bed was available she laid down and closed her eyes. Sleep came fast for the exhausted Aello but sadly her nightmares prevented her from sleeping more than three hours at a time. Each time she would dream about being raped and tortured in the Red Dove Program. When she woke up she was in a cold sweat and curled up into a ball as she regained her senses. It had been about a year since her escape now, but her heart and mind were still in that horrid place. She curled up with the blanket and stared off into space as she was alone, despite being on a ship with several people. She missed her old life, but knew it was just a fleeting dream now. If she wanted to survive she needed to find her place in this untamed part of space. She was hoping to find a small colony of church goers to hide among but things just never seemed to work out for her since greedy men had a tendency to destroy any place nice. As she tried to find her happy place she remembered the Swedish lullaby her mother sang to her when she was young and into dancing. She gave a faint smile as she flashed back to that joyous moment. The music was in her head as she sang the lyircs. Dansa min docka song Aello: Dansa min docka, medan du är unger, när du blir gammal, blir du så tunger. (Dance my doll, while you are young, When you are old, you will get so heavy.) Aello: Dansa min docka, medan du är unger, när du blir gammal, så blir du tung. (Dance my doll, while you are young, When you are old, you will get so heavy.) Once she sang a few verses she found herself empty inside again as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated being weak and vulnerable and right now she was like a wounded animal. Eventually she managed to sleep for another three hours before she woke up in another cold sweat. This was the same pattern for the last year and the only improvement was she was able to sleep up to three hours now instead of thirty minutes. She had no idea if she would ever get over her suffering, but she knew she was always alone. They still had a ways to got to their destination so she figured she would only come out for food and the bathroom.